Bohemian Rhapsody
Bohemian Rhapsody is a song originally by Queen. It was sung in the episode, Preparation Begins, the third episode of Season One, by Freddie Weathers and Jesse St. James with The Unitards. Lyrics The Unitards: 'Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see '''Freddie: '''I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy '''The Unitards: '''Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low '''Freddie: '''Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter ('The Unitards: to me) To me Jesse: '''Mama, just killed a man, Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away '''Jesse and The Unitards: '''Mama, oooh, didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow '''Jesse with The Unitards: '''Carry on, carry on '''Jesse: '''As if nothing really matters '''Freddie: '''Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth '''Freddie: Mama, ooooooh (The Unitards: Anyway the wind blows) Jesse: '''I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all '''Freddie: '''I see a little silhouetto of a man '''The Unitards: '''Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango? Thunderbolts and lightning - very, very frightening me Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro Magnifico-o-o-o '''Jesse: '''I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me '''The Unitards: '''He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity '''Freddie: '''Easy come, easy go, Will you let me go? '''The Unitards Boys: '''Bismillah! No - we will not let you go '''The Unitards Girls: '''Let him go '''The Unitards Boys: '''Bismillah! We will not let you go '''The Unitards Girls: '''Let him go '''The Unitards Boys: '''Bismillah! We will not let you go '''The Unitards Girls: '''Let me go '''The Unitards Boys: Will not let you go The Unitards Girls: '''Let me go '''The Unitards Boys: '''Never let you go '''The Unitards Girls: '''Let me go '''The Unitards: '''O-o-o-o-o No, no, no, no, no, no, no '''Freddie: '''Oh mama mia, mama mia '''The Unitards: '''Mama mia, let me go Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me For me, for me, for me… '''Jesse: '''So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? '''Freddie: '''So you think you can love me and leave me to die? '''Jesse: Oh baby Freddie with Jesse: Can't do this to me baby Jesse: Just gotta get out '''Freddie with Jesse: '''Just gotta get right outta here '''The Unitards: '''Ooh yeah, ooh yeah '''Jesse: '''Nothing really matters, anyone can see Nothing really matters Nothing really matters, to me '''Freddie and The Unitards: '''Anyway the wind blows Video Navigational Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by Freddie Weathers